


i think i loved you from the start

by dmitris (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, F/M, Fluff, If you can believe that, like fluffier than the original episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dmitris
Summary: “I am one hundred percent that I can make more felony arrests than you in a year,” she had said.“Well, I am one thousand percent sure I would beat you.” he had replied.orTessa and Scott make a bet





	i think i loved you from the start

**Author's Note:**

> title from scherbatsky by floorspace
> 
> i've been wanting to write this fic for a while and now thanks to lyb, it exists.

When Tessa Virtue first started her career as a detective at the London Police Department 6 years ago, this is not how she expected her career to go. She did not expect for the other detectives to become like a family to her (even if they annoy her sometimes.) She did not expect to find her mentor in her captain, Marie France. She did not expect to become one of the best detectives in the department. 

 

But what she least expected was her partner, Scott Moir.

 

Scott Moir, the most infuriating man she has ever met. 

 

Scott Moir, who cracks her up everyday.

 

Scott Moir, who wear his heart on his sleeve and is everyone best friend. 

 

Scott Moir, who is currently down on one knee in front of her, a ring in his hand.

 

-

 

It had been a year. A year since her and Scott made the bet. The bet was made on a rainy Tuesday in December, and sometimes Tess regrets it more than anything. 

 

_ The squad had been hanging out in the briefing room like any other day when the conversation started.  _

 

_ “I am one hundred percent that I can make more felony arrests than you in a year,” she had said.  _

 

_ “Well, I am one  _ thousand  _ percent sure I would beat you.” he had replied. _

 

_ “Okay then let’s test this. Who ever makes more felony arrests in a year wins,” she replied smirking at him. “What are we betting?” _

 

_ “You should go on a date with him if you lose, Tess,” Kaetlyn, one of the younger detectives in department said. “I can’t think of anything worse.” _

 

_ “Hey, I’m a great date, K” _

 

_ “Okay, what if Scott loses?” Patch, the departments sergeant, asked. _

 

_ “How about he has to cook for Tessa for a week since we all know Tessa can’t cook to save her life.” Meagan suggested. _

 

_ “Hey! I can cook!” Tessa exclaimed, sounding offended. _

 

_ Scott smirked at Tessa. “Sure you can, T” _

 

_ “So it’s set!” Patch said. “If Virtue loses, she must go on a date with Scott, but if he loses, he has to cook for her for a week.” _

 

And that’s how the bet started. 

 

And now it’s been a year with one minute left and Tessa comes running into the precinct, out of breath, with a guy in handcuffs beside her.

 

“Ha! This is Daniel West who I just arrested for assault!” she exclaims. “One minute left and I’m up by one! Get ready to be my personal chef for a week, Moir!” 

 

“Oh, no” Scott says with a slight smile on his face.

 

Tessa is about to brag, but she falters. “Uh, oh. Why don’t you sound worried?”

 

“Because I ran a prostitution sting through VICE and arrested 10 guys for soliciting.” Scott says as he stands up and calls for Patch to bring in the perps.

 

“But that's not a felony!” Tess says, quick to defend her short lived victory.

 

“It is when it’s your second offence, which is is for 4 of these guys,” Scott says looking more smug than he ever has. “It’s time to accept defeat, Virtue.”

 

“No, Never,” she says, even though she knows she has lost.

 

“5 seconds left, T!” Scott says and starts to count down from 5. As soon as he hits one, Kaetlyn and Chiddy pull out confetti guns and shoot them, while Patch starts playing music from a speaker.

 

Scott starts dancing along to the music, like the dork he is, and as much as she doesn’t want to, it makes her smile. He dances around for a bit longer before coming toward Tessa and stopping in front of her. He pulls out the most tacky ring box she has ever seen and gets down on one knee.

 

“Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you go on the worst date ever with me, you have to say yes.”

 

Tessa, sounding more defeated than she ever has, mumbles out a quite “yes.”

 

“She said Yes!” Scott exclaims as he gets up from his knee and throws her the ring. “See you tonight at 7.” He adds with a wink, and Tessa wants to die.

 

-

 

At 7:15 that night, Tessa is sitting in her living room, waiting for Scott to arrive, in the most ridiculous outfit she has ever worn. One of the rules for their date is that he got to pick her outfit and for some reason he had chosen an ugly red plaid cowgirl dress, complete with cowboy boots and hat. At 7:22 she finally hears a car horn from outside, signaling Scott’s arrival. When she steps outside her door she is greeted with the sight of Scott leaning against his car wearing a plaid shirt that matches her dress, blue jeans, belt with a much too large buckle, and his own cowboy boots and hat. 

 

“Damn Virtch, you look great,” Scott pipes up from his place against his car, a shit eating grin on his face.

 

Tessa reaches the bottom of the stairs outside her apartment, stopping a few feet from Scott, and dropping her arms at her sides defeatedly. “Why am I, why are  _ we,  _ dressed like this?”

 

“Because this is my date, and you look like every country girl I ever had a crush on.” He says as he steps up close to her.

 

“Do I really have to wear this outfit all night?” She questions.

 

“Yup. You have to wear what I say and go where I want from now until midnight,” he says. “Oh. There is one more thing.” He adds suddenly serious.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not allowed to fall in love with me,” he says looking her dead in the eye.

 

“Won’t be a problem,” she says before walking around to passenger side of the car and getting in.

 

-

 

The first place Scott takes her is the bar where the rest of the squad is. They get there and the bar is pretty full, like it usually is after a long work day, and Scott walks over the where the squad is hanging out and pulls out a megaphone.  _ Where had he been hiding that,  _ she thinks.

 

“Attention everyone,” Scott says in the the megaphone, barely needing it since he is already so loud, “I know everyone wants to unwind after a long day, but let’s take a minute to look at and make fun of everything that is bad about  _ this _ ” he says, gesturing to Tessa.

 

She just takes the humiliation while everyone in the bar cheers, since she knows there really isn’t anything she can do about it before she turns to Scott. “Permission to use the bathroom?” She asks

 

“Permission granted,” he says, smirking at her. “One of three. Use them wisely.”

 

As soon as Tessa leaves for the bathroom, Scott walks over to where Chiddy is sitting and sits next to him, placing the megaphone on the table. Before Scott can even say anything, Patrick jumps down his throat. 

 

“Can I be honest for a minute?” Chiddy asks and then takes a sip from his beer.

 

Scott’s surprised, because Chiddy isn’t usually one to be serious, but nods regardless. 

 

Chiddy takes a deep breath before speaking. “Why are you doing all this for a date that’s supposed to be a  _ joke? _ ” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’ve been planning this date for weeks Scott, before you even won the bet. You put more effort into this date than you have into past dates with actual long term girlfriends.”

 

“So?” Scott says, with an edge to his voice Chiddy can’t quite identify.

 

“ _ So  _ you putting so much effort into this date means something, Scott, whether you know it or not. You wear your heart on your sleeve and you’ve been more excited for this date than any past dates.  _ That means something. _ And even though it’s all a joke and even though I’ve only seen you for a few minutes tonight, you seem happier than you have in a while. I just think somewhere deep down you like Tessa, like  _ like her like her. _ ”

 

“That is crazy, I do not like Tessa, she’s one of the most annoying people I’ve ever met, that’s why I’m doing all this to embarrass her.”

 

“Say that all you want, but like I’ve said this date means something,” Chiddy says. “She’s coming back.” he says and gestures to where Tessa is coming back into the room. 

 

When Scott looks over and sees her walking toward them his heart swells a little and all he can think is  _ fuck you Chiddy  _ and  _ it doesn’t mean anything it’s just because of what Chiddy said.  _ Tessa arrives at their table and places a hand on Scott’s shoulder, shocking him out of his thoughts. 

 

“What’s next in my night of torment?” she asks.

 

“Next,” Scott says, finding it a bit hard to speak and it’s definitely not because Tessa is so close to him. “we will be performing a traditional square dance that we have not prepared for at all.” 

 

“Of course we are,” Tess says and rolls her eyes. “I’ll meet you on the dance floor.”

 

As Tessa walks away, Chiddy speaks up once more. “A square dance, huh? That’s pretty romantic.”

 

Scott scoffs. “Not romantic, embarrassing.” He says as he walks away. 

 

Scott meets Tessa on the dance floor and yells for the bartender to start the music. Once the music starts, the begin to dance, if you can call it that. They keep bumping into each other and at one point Tessa steps on both of Scott’s feet at once. But, as the dance progresses, they find themselves having fun. Scott spins Tessa and they both laugh as she almost falls over. For a few seconds, Tessa forgets that this is supposed to be a  _ bad  _ date and realises she is having fun. She revels in that for a few seconds before the music stops and Scott is speaking.

 

“I hope you were all entertained,” he yells to the bars patrons. “but me and T are off to the next stop of the worst date ever.”

 

-

 

The drive to the next stop was a short 10 minutes, and Tessa is actually excited when they pull up to the rink.

 

“Ice skating?” She says in mild disbelief.

 

“Oh yeah,” Scott says, smirking for what feels like the millionth time that night. “I’m gonna show you up big time.”

 

_ Oh,  _ Tessa thinks  _ this’ll be fun. _

 

It is a very quaint outdoor rink with christmas lights strung up everywhere with soft music playing and the whole thing is very cute. Even though she knows this is a joke date, Tessa notes that this would be a nice place for a real date.

 

The rink is also surprisingly empty and Tessa and Scott almost have the whole place to themselves minus a group of a teenages and a few families. 

 

“You ready for this T?” Scott asks as they step onto the ice.

 

She takes a deep breath and tries to hide her smile. “Yup” 

 

As soon as they’re on the ice, Scott takes off and starts flying around the ice, weaving in between the other people. She lets him have it for a while. Let’s him race around the rink and lap her, do a few spins here and there, do some footwork, and even lets him spray her with snow when he stops in front on her one time. After about 10 minutes of Scott having his fun, Tessa decides it’s time to show  _ him _ up. He’s about 50 feet in front of her and she quickly speeds up, passes him, and starts skating backwards to see his reaction. He looks somewhat surprised at Tessa’s sudden speed, but she knows she can shock him more. She gains speed weaving in between the people just like he did, before skating to center ice and doing a double axel, landing it perfectly. She spots Scott stopped by the boards, watching her, and she skates over to him and sprays his pant legs with snow, as payback for earlier.

 

“Holy shit T,” he yells and she flinches at the volume. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?” 

 

“I trained until I was about 18.” She says.

 

He looks shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Never came up.” She says with a shrug.

 

“Well, damn, Virch, you’re still really good at that.”

 

“Thanks,” she says. “now lets skate.”

 

They starts to stroke around the rink in silence, matching each others pace, before Scott chuckles to himself.

 

“What’s so funny?” She asks.

 

“Nothing really,” he says. “Just that I took you here expecting to show you up and watch you fall over to add to the embarrassment of this date, but you ended up showing me up.”

 

“Yeah, well, take it as payback for making wear this ridiculous outfit.” She says with a laugh and gestures to herself.

 

“Hey, we look great,  _ you _ look great, Tess,” he says, and smiles at her. “But just so you know, you really are a great skater.”

 

“Thanks,” She says a blush rising to her cheeks. “You’re not bad yourself.”

 

“You wanna try something?” He asks.

 

“Try what?”

 

“Just trust me,’ he says reaching his hand out toward her. “Take my hand.”

 

She looks at him skeptically for a second, before Scott rolls his eyes and takes her hand. 

 

“C’mon” he says, dragging her to center ice. 

 

“What are we doing?” She questions him, nervously.

 

“A lift.” He says, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes.

 

“No, no, no, I can’t do that I’ve never skated with a partner before.” She says, trying to get Scott to slow down and stop but he just keeps pulling her behind him.

 

“Yes, you can. It’s easy, I used to teach kids to do this, and you’re more talented than them.” Scott says to her as they reach center ice, come to a stop, and Scott turns to face her. 

 

“Scott…” 

 

Scott takes both of her hands in his and squeezes. 

 

“Trust me. You can do this.”

 

She looks into his for a few seconds before replying. 

 

“Okay.” She says hoping she sounds confident.

 

“Okay?” He double checks, sounding excited. She nods.

 

“So here’s what we’re gonna do. We are gonna start on that side of the rink,” he says pointing to the right end of the rink. “Then we skate side by side to pick up speed, and when I tell you, just go to jump bridal style into my arms.”

 

“But what if…” She trails off and Scott knows what she’s implying.

 

“Hey,” he says putting his hand on her cheek. “I’m not gonna drop you, I promise, and if I do, I’ll cook for you for  _ two  _ weeks  _ and  _ I’ll show you some embarrassing childhood pictures of me.”

 

Tessa giggles and that and Scott feels his heart jump.

 

“Okay,” she says. “Let’s do it.”

 

Still holding hands, they skate off to the right end of the rink and come to a stop.

 

“You ready?” He asks and Tessa nods in reply. They start skating along the length of the rink gaining speed. 

 

“Now.” Scott says to her when they’re about halfway across the rink and he wraps an arm around her upper back. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and jumps toward Scott. When she doesn’t hit the ice, she opens her eyes and sees Scott looking down at her, the biggest smile on his face, and she finds herself returning it. Before she knows it, they’ve reached the other side of the rink and Scott is putting her back down on her feet.

 

“That was so fun!” She says, laughing.

 

“See! I told you!” he says the smile still on his face, before his eyes flash with an idea. “Race you!” he yells and then takes off.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” she yells back before chasing after him.

 

They race each other around the rink for a few minutes passing each other and yelling insults back and forth until Scott suddenly turns around, assumably to taunt her, but he underestimated how close they were together, and she crashes into his front, sending them both falling to the ice, her on top of him.

 

Scott lays on the ice with his eyes closed trying to catch his breath after the fall and when he opens them, all he sees are Tessa green eyes staring into his and he’s realises he never noticed how beautiful they are before, which is a shame, because Scott doesn’t think he’s ever seen a prettier shade of green before. They stare at each other for a few more seconds and Scott swears he sees Tessa’s eyes dart down to his lips before she speaks.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks, her voice laced with concern.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says. “Just got the wind knocked out of me. What about you?”   
  


“I’m fine. I had you to cushion my fall, so thanks for that.”

 

“Anytime,” he says and he finds he wants to kiss her which  _ no she’s your coworker and shes annoying Chiddy’s just in your head,  _ “but maybe we should get up.”

 

“Oh yeah,” she says and starts to get up. “probably a good idea.”

 

Once she is up on her feet she reaches a hand down to help Scott up which he takes. Tessa pulls him up with more force then he expects so when he’s on his feet, they’re standing chest to chest, her feet in between his. They’re staring into each others eyes  _ again _ , and the whole world seems to disappear, leaving just them. Tessa’s eyes go down to his lips again and she leans in and so does he and-

 

His phone rings.

 

They jump apart quickly and Scott pulls his phone from his pocket before reading the caller ID. 

 

“It’s the Captain.” he says quickly before answering. “It’s Moir, whats up?”

 

Tessa can’t hear what Marie is saying but she knows it’s not good based on the way Scott’s face falls.

 

“But I’m in the middle of the thing with Tessa,” he says. “Alright fine, but I’m taking her with me because after it’s right back to the date.”

 

He stays on the phone for a few more seconds and then says bye and hangs up.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“We gotta cut our date short,” he says, sounding genuinely upset about it. “Duty calls.”

 

-

 

An outfit change, a stop for coffee, and a 20 minute drive later, Tessa and Scott are on a rooftop, staking out a drop site for drugs, waiting for the criminals to show up. It is cold, dark, and windy on the rooftop, but they’re used to brutal winters. They’re sitting side by side on milk crates that were left on the rooftop, looking down at the drop site. 

 

“So, how did you start ice skating?” Tessa asks after a few minutes of silence.

 

“It’s a family sport, both my brothers skated and I wanted to be just like them.” He says, looking into her eyes. “I tried all the disciplines but fell in love with ice dancing. Something about it was just so amazing to me and for a while skating was my entire life. I had a few partners but they all eventually outgrew me or couldn’t keep up with me. I finally found one that worked but she quit after a few seasons of competing, and I decided to call it quits then too. And even though I’m not a real skater anymore it’s still a big part of me.”

 

“I didn’t know it was the big a part of your life.”

 

“It was my first love, besides hockey,” he says with a chuckle and she laughs with him. “What about you?”

 

“I trained in singles, obviously. And I loved it a lot but eventually I realised I didn’t really want the life of an athlete. I was also dealing with an injury at the time that made skating incredibly painful. I would have had to have a surgery to fix it that wasn’t guaranteed to work and I didn’t wanna go through that and it not work. So, I quit.” She says to him and she realises that at some point during her speech he had grabbed her hand.

 

“I’m sorry you had to through that, T.” He says and squeezes her hand. He’s about to say something again when his phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen to see who it is. 

 

“It’s Marie again, I’m gonna go take this.” He says and he gets up and walks to the other side of the roof. 

 

“What’s up?” He says after picking up. 

 

“I found a relief team,” Marie says from the other end of the line. “You and Tessa can get back to your date now.”

 

“You know what, hold off on the relief team,” he says, turning back to look at Tessa. “We’re already here and I wanna see what happens.”

 

“Whatever works for you,” Marie says. “Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Scott says and he hangs up.

 

“What was that about?” Tessa asks when he sits back down on the milk crate next to her.

 

“Nothing much, she just wanted some updates.”

 

It’s quiet for a few minutes before Tessa breaks it.

 

“Do you ever wish you stuck with it? Skating that is?”

 

“Sometimes I do. When I really think about it, I do miss training and being on the ice everyday because it is really where I feel most at home. But I also love this job. I love protecting a city I love and doing something that helps people. I am truly happy with my where my life is.” He says, and Tessa can tell he’s telling the truth. 

 

“Well, I for one am glad you quit skating,” she says and Scott shoots her a confused look. “I’m glad because if you were still a skater we would have never met and I would have no one to laugh with on boring days in the precinct.”

 

At her statement, Scott feels his heart begin to beat faster and for the first time that night, he’s not mad at it. 

 

“You know what would have been amazing? If we were paired together at 7 and 9. I bet you’d we be the best ice dance team the world had ever seen. We would kick ass and take names.”

 

Tessa looks at him with a small smile on her face and Scott can tell she’s imagining it too. “You think so?” 

 

“For sure. We would have been great, Kiddo.” He says and he realises he wants to kiss her again. She’s about to say something when their moment is cut short by the sound of a truck pulling up to the dropsite.

 

“Well,” she says and they both pull out their guns. “Here we go.”

 

-

 

It is the next morning the in precinct and Tessa is in Marie’s office. The bust went great, with Tessa and Scott pretending to be a fighting couple to draw out the criminals.

 

“I’m proud of you and Moir for making that bust,” she says, stoic as ever. “and I’m glad you called of the relief team, I don’t think they could have made that bust.”

 

“Right,” Tessa says. “The relief team.”

 

Tessa’s head is swirling with thoughts at the revelation that he canceled the relief team, but the loudest one is that maybe everything she felt last night wasn’t something she made up. Maybe he felt whatever it was she felt. Her of thoughts keep swirling until Scott speaks and snaps her out of it.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“She just said she was proud of us for making the bust,” she replies. Then, “Hey, sorry the date sucked and last night wasn’t what you thought it was gonna be.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” he says. “Besides, I had a good time. Especially skating. You’re a pretty good date, Virtue.” 

 

“You weren’t half bad yourself, Moir.” She says, throwing him a smile. Then, throwing caution to the wind she adds, “Maybe we should do it again sometime.”

 

Scotts eyes light up at her suggestion. “It’s a date.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> not a doctor
> 
>  
> 
> huge shoutout to everyone in lyb (especially syd ily) for helping me out with this fic and encouraging me to write!! i couldn't have done it without y'all love u all sm!!! also thanks to hooksandheroics for helping me even though what we talked about didn't end up in the fic!!
> 
> this is only proof read by me (for now) so if there are any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> for now this is only a oneshot but i kind of planned to do more oneshots based off more eps but i make no promises.
> 
> talk to me about b99 or vm or hit me with ur thoughts on twitter @scottsmoirs !!!!


End file.
